Bel Shalor
Bel Shalor, the Shadow in the Flame '''is an Overlord of corruption and shadows from the Age of Demons. History Bel Shalor, the Shadow in the Flame is one of the Overlords who ruled over all of Eberron during the Age of Demons. Bel Shalor was bound by the dragons and couatl after they jointly discovered the Draconic Prophecy, and the couatl sacrificed themselves to form the Silver Flame. In ages past, Bel Shalor was imprisoned in the Silver Flame, an abstract object that is the direct opposite of all he is. Where the Flame represents loyalty, goodness, and order, Bel Shalor embodies treachery, evil, and chaos. His strength appears proportionate to (or at least dependent upon) the amount of strife and treason in the world. Bel Shalor achieved a partial release from its bonds within the Silver Flame and claimed dominion over the nation of Thrane for a time, before being bound by Tira Miron, a paladin of Dol Arrah, in an event that established the modern Church of the Silver Flame in 299 YK. This may have been a trick to exert new influence over the world from within its new prison. Some believe Bel Shalor was an inspiration for The Shadow, the Sovereign of Magic and Mayhem of The Dark Six, and that the entity taught the dragon Ourelonastrix the arts of magic. Appearance & Personality Bel Shalor is a mighty fiend of shadow who enjoys corrupting pure intentions for his dark ends. As with all Overlords, Bel Shalor has no true form, and can assume any shape of his choosing between Fine and Colossal size. Abilities Bel Shalor's power extends far beyond being able to physically thrash any being foolish enough to challenge him. If released, his malign influence would extend across Khorvaire in a matter of weeks. While under that influence, people pale and become sickly, even as they fight each other rather than stand united against him. However, true heroes are powerful enough to be immune to this effect; Bel Shalor either dispatches minions to defeat them, or, if their threat is great enough, deals with them personally. He has vast powers, including the ability to raise the dead as wraiths bound to his service and manipulating shadows. Additionally, the shadows of all beings appear sharper, even in dim light. According to legend, these shadows betray their owners, whispering their secret plans to the Shadow in the Flame. Though bound again by the Silver Flame following Tira Miron's sacrifice in 299 YK, Bel Shalor is more aware of his surroundings than the other Overlords. He corrupts those among the Church of the Silver Flame, and delights in tricking the righteous into performing evil acts. Servants Bel Shalor has many servants, and corrupts the Church of the Silver Flame wherever possible from within. * '''Durastoran the Wyrmbreaker: Bel Shalor's prakhutu is a Rakshasa known as Durastoran the Wyrmbreaker. Durastoran, said to be the greatest servant of the Lords of Dust, is an ancient being of great power and knowledge, who ultimately seeks Bel Shalor's release. While he waits, he plays deadly games with the draconic organization known as The Chamber. * The Tarnished: Bel Shalor influences the corruptible among the Purified of the Silver Flame, and corrupts the Church of the Silver Flame from within his prison in Flamekeep. He promises power, and his followers believe he will deliver. Though largely forgotten in the modern age, Melysse Miron, a petrified prisoner of Dreadhold's Stone Ward for the last 500 years, was counted as the strongest among these corrupted members of the Purified. Lord Vladimir Kronen commanded the Thranish force that invaded the Brelish town of Valin, and massacred the inhabitants in a dark ritual in service to the Shadow in the Flame. Lord Kronen now haunts the area of Valin Field in the form of a powerful ghoul. , pg. 98-99. * The Whispering Flame: The conspiracist cults called The Whispering Flame believes Jaela Daran is actually given power directly by the Shadow in the Flame, and follow it in turn. They believe this conspiracy theory firmly, and may be truly mad. The cults are destroyed by the knights of Thrane, but new cults always spring up within the larger populace just as quickly. Notes Keith Baker has suggested on his website that Bel Shalor encompasses corruption. He also suggested that while parallels between The Shadow and Bel Shalor exist, and the Shadow in the Flame may have inspired certain myths, they would be considered distinct entities. References Category:Outsiders Category:Deities Category:Overlords Category:Creatures with the Native subtype Category:Creatures with the Evil subtype Category:Thrane Category:Mythology Category:Church of the Silver Flame Category:Figures from the Age of Demons Category:Possible sources for myths of the Sovereigns Category:Possible Inspirations for the Shadow